Savages
by christanky17
Summary: Upon taking a part time job, Seras gets kidnapped by humans who want to extract revenge on Alucard. Bad idea to take the No Life King's female as a hostage.


This takes place in the future, Seras has fully accustomed to her vampire lifestyle and Hellsing is long gone. Rated M for gore and slight sexual situations. Based off Savages by Theory Of a Deadman. Good song, sexy song. Hehe.

Enjoy.

* * *

The club was noisy and crowded. Not something he'd typically find himself in. But she was here. And that was more than enough of a reason why he came to this godforsaken place. Alucard didn't typically spend his nights in vampire bars as he could easily blend in with the humans with a few appearance changes thanks to the abilities of a vampire like himself.

Alucard strode swiftly into the seedy bar, ignoring the glances of women and even men who looked his way as he passed. Sure even he himself knew that he was attractive to the female eyes, but he wasn't exactly open for the taking. Neither was the girl, but given her circumstance for what she called 'part time work' she had to be willing to the men in the club. Alucard had originally protested of the idea of her getting a second job, but that had ended in a fight that turned bloody and…sexual.

He arched a bow as his memory recalled clearly, she clobbering his head with a large shovel like as if it was a baseball bat. Had originally being in fear of her own self, refusing to even sustain her life she had come so far as a vampire of his blood line. Strong and beautiful, she had eventually found herself beside him as a lover and companion. They often had amusing discussions of what Integra would have thought about their given situation.

Alucard's eyes wandered around the club slowly, keeping an eye out for her. She had to be somewhere close, he could smell her excitement and sensed that she was near.

* * *

Seras had sensed when Alucard stepped into the small dwelling she worked in. After they had been released from Hellsing after Integra had passed, the work that they formally had done was taken over by governing agencies. Now they passed their time by travelling and freelancing and killing the rouge vampires that roamed the cities.

She felt a prickling sensation along her neck. He found her. She finished taking an order from a couple and shoved her writing pad in the back pocket of her black jeans. Turning on her heel, she made her way towards Alucard.

As she approached him, right in his line of sight she felt his eyes burning into every inch of her body. She was used to it, but the intensity still made her somewhat uneasy. Given her currently line of work, waitressing in a vampire bar she was made to dress rather provocatively much to the dismay of her lover. He was rather possessive and didn't want other males let alone looking at her. When they walked around on the streets he'd mentally kill people with glares as they looked over twice at the small blonde. She knew that it was a mere vampire instinct to be possessive of a lover. Their relationship was rather physical, not much else. There was no need for complicated ties when they were both content with what they had.

She walked directly to him, stepping in between his thighs that were slightly open and bent over to push her hands through his inky locks on both sides of his head in a caress.

"I didn't think you would be coming by tonight." She said quietly. There was no need to be loud over the music, for he could hear her perfectly clear. She felt his right hand going up her arm, feather light.

"And good evening to you as well." Alucard murmured as his red eyes roved over the tight black shirt and matching jeans. Red pumps donned on her feet to make her look taller, make her legs look more luscious than they already were. Being originally quite attractive as a human, and now being a vampire it didn't take much to make herself look more appealing than blood.

But the other males knew. Don't take more than what she offers, or they will die.

The males in the club to begin with didn't really make advances on her due to every inch of her body smelling of himself. But they did make conversation, and that was…_acceptable._

She suddenly felt her body being propelled forwards and ended up stumbling forwards. She glared at Alucard, eyes glinting with amusement as she huffed and straightened herself.

"It's been quiet tonight."

"Good."

Seras looked down to Alucard who was looking directly back up at her again with a dark look. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to tell him that someone had done something to her so he could go and kill them. She didn't bother trying to hide it, for he could smell it on her body. And she didn't dare regardless. Not many of their kind knew what it was like to be the lover of someone so powerful. She wouldn't ever go into someone else's bed to start with, but had he ever found out that she did she probably would need more than her regular feedings to heal herself.

She heard someone calling her and she looked over her shoulder and saw that the bartender was calling her over to pick up some drinks. She looked back to Alucard and took her pad out from the back of her pocket.

"I gotta go. Money isn't going to appear itself."

Just as she was turning around she felt a hand grasping her wrist. She gasped as she was spun around and was falling forwards. For a couple of moments she didn't know what was going on, but she felt herself being tugged back down. Complying with the command she slid down so she was sitting in his lap facing him with both legs on either sides of his outer thighs. Seras felt a hand going into her hair past her cheek and was brought towards Alucard's face as he planted his lips over hers. She sighed through her nose and moved closer to the elder vampire, feeling his hands wandering up and down her back in the process of their kiss. Public displays of affection were rather normal in a club, as it showed the other vampires that one is no longer available. Vampires also didn't care for expressing their lusts in front of others as humans did. Humans were such irritating and confusing creatures.

She brought her hands up to his chest and gripped the flaps of his black suit jacket, and then her hands went under the jacket as her hands wandered along the fabric of the suit shirt. She wasn't expecting this in her nightly basis… or so early in the night for that matter.

Her hands flattened against his chest under the jacket and pushed back, separating their lips. She sat up slightly, hands still in their place. She felt that her face was warm and flushed, no doubt that her eyes were hazed with lust.

Seras brought her face close to his again, knowing that he did not want her to leave, but she had things to attend to. Alucard pressed his face up to her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Seras tilted her head slightly to the side to allow his movement, hands sliding up to wrap around his neck so she could hold him closer. After a couple of moments of sitting in that position, Seras turned her head so her mouth was at his ear.

"I have to leave." She whispered, although not necessary.

She felt Alucard release her, leaning back in the chair. Seras got up, adjusting her pants and moving away from Alucard. She then turned and walked towards the bar, looking over her shoulder to Alucard and giving him a small smile before walking off to attend to her business.

The vampire watched as she walked away, knowing that he could have easily had just said no. But he knew that she wanted the freedom back that she had as a human, and working in a public place like this seemed to help. But she knew for a fact that he wouldn't tolerate if someone put their hands on her. Not one bit.

Sitting there silently, he clenched his hand as it rested on his thigh, and then he was vanishing from the seat in a dark fog.

Seras approached the bar, giving one last quick look to where Alucard was sitting and saw that he was now gone. Did he already leave? She frowned a little in disappointment and turned back to her order. The bartender came over with two small glasses and leaned over the large oak counter.

"Hmm, I saw you over there with that vampire dear. He really knows how to handle a woman wouldn't you agree?" Seras laughed lightly as she plopped the drinks on a large circular tray. The bartender, whose name was Max was the eyes of the whole bar. He saw everything that went on, and he had a few conversations with Alucard while she worked. They both somehow managed to adapt to the new world they lived in, with more modern technology and culturally diverse public places. She often wondered what Alucard felt living for centuries and seeing things change and evolution making its course. Of course, she never asked or brought it up with him.

"Indeed he does." Seras said with a wink and lifted the tray and walked off to serve the drinks.

She looked to the 5 glasses on her tray. Two were type O- and three were AB+. She frowned at the order and paused. AB+? She had a feeling that she was missing something…

Dropping off the two glasses to two ladies who complimented her shoes, she made her way around to drop off the 3 other glasses. Looking to the sheet under the glasses it was in the back in the lounge seating. She really didn't like serving the people in that area, always so snobby and rude with their money to shove in people's faces. Sometimes she just wished they'd act like that while Alucard was around just to see what happened. Not to sound bratty, of course.

Making her way to the back there was a single man sitting there, casually leaning back in the couch with his leg crossed over the other.

"3 cups of AB+, sir?"

He motioned for her to place the cups down and she approached the table, lightly placing the cups down.

"I asked for 4." The man snapped.

Seras blinked and straightened herself, tucking the tray under her arm and taking out her pad.

"I must have missed that, I apologize sir I'll bring you another." And that's exactly what she meant by rude folks. Never appreciated anything.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you missy? Come over here." Seras paused mid step and turned to glare at the man with the audacity. Did the man not just see her with Alucard or did he just come in?

"I'm sorry but I have work to attend to. This isn't a strip club nor a courtesan house." She then began walking off again back to the bar. Her face was shrived up in disgust by the time she made it back to where Max was standing. She hopped up on the stool and leaned on the counter while Max made drinks.

"People are so inconsiderate and disgusting. Learn some manners."

Max chuckled at her comment and walked to where she was sitting and placed another 3 drinks on the counter. Sighing she got up again, placed the cups on the tray and looked to the clock. It was almost 2:00am. She got off at 2. Then she could finally retire to their dwelling and relax. They really didn't stay in one place for more than a couple of weeks but things had been quiet around them lately. Having to bring their coffins wherever they went was starting to become a hassle. She was quite happy that they didn't have any plans of lugging it around with them anytime soon.

Shoot! She forgot to mention that the man in the lounge wanted another cup of blood. Ah, well she could come back and ask Max after she dropped off these orders. Looking to the sheet on the tray she then looked to the far corner at the opposite end of the large club room and saw a group of men sitting there. She swallowed. She hated doing the large groups of corporate men that sat around and talked about stocks. They'd openly ogle her and it made her skin crawl.

As soon as she walked past a table, she smelt something foul under her nose. She took another few steps and then she felt light headed.

_What the…?_

Her eyes blinked quickly as she regained her concentration and made her way to the back table.

Just as she made it there, all she saw were spots of black as she lost consciousness.

* * *

The first thing Seras felt when she woke up was a pounding headache. Her eyes felt crusty and she was weak. Did she get stabbed or wounded?

She tried moving her body but her hands were chained behind her back, and her legs were bound together and also chained to the floor. Upon further inspection of her body she saw bites along her legs and thighs. These lesser creatures were feeding off her! She inwardly seethed with rage, how did she let her guard down so quickly? She looked around the small cell and came to the conclusion that nobody would be coming down to check on her anytime soon. They were probably waiting for her to go insane from the lack of blood and croak.

However…

Seras flexed her wrists, pushing them against her restraints and felt the metal getting warm as her wrists pushed on the cuffs, stretching the metal. As she felt the cuffs getting larger she slipped her hands through and released her wrists.

Swiftly, she brought her hand down and yanked the leg cuffs off with one pull. She sneered as she got up and removed the rope on her thighs.

_Alucard, I've been held hostage. I don't know where I am but these men seem to believe that they have me under their thumb._

She heard purring in her head, loud and dark.

'**Dispose of them.'**

Seras' eyes began to glow like orbs of fire, her eyes narrowing on two men who were approaching her cell from the outside.

_Don't even have to ask._

"Hey!" One of the men yelled. Seras shot forwards as she grabbed the man by the neck and tossed him against the bars. There was a loud clanging noise as the man groaned and fell to the floor. She turned around and saw man's partner who was frozen on the spot. Seras didn't give him a second as her claws sprang from her fingernails and she shot her hand across his throat in a single motion. She stared in delight as blood instantly began to pour from the long gash and then finally fell to the floor dead.

Turning around she saw that first man was still alive. She walked over with graciousness of a cat, and picked him up by the collar.

_Time for some answers…_

* * *

The moment Alucard felt their mental link go quiet he knew something was wrong. He easily managed to track down Seras' whereabouts to a large abandoned warehouse on the south side of London. He was surprised when the guards that attacked him were human. Why were humans trying to keep a vampire captive? Were they even aware of who Seras was?

The warehouse was silent, expect for the sound of his footsteps echoing on the floors.

He heard yelling and people rushing towards a flight of stairs. Becoming a mist, he advanced towards the lower floors of the warehouse.

"Stop! Stop right there!"

Seras' hand was gripped over the man's face, eyes wide with horror and fear. She was trying to interrogate him but she was interrupted. She looked to the guards who had guns pointed at her and to the man who she held under her hand. She looked back to the guards and then there was a scream and she had crushed his head with her single hand. Blood and flesh parts of brain dropped to the floor in piles, Seras' hand covered in red.

The men looked on in horror, and she felt fear striking in every single one of them.

"You dare try to kidnap me? Who do you take orders from and maybe I'll spare your lives." Seras' hand dropped, strings of thick blood dripping from her hands. She felt Alucard's purr of delight in her head from the carnage she was bringing about.

The men dropped their guns one by one and one guy went to his knees and actually bowed to her.

"W-we take orders from Yukuzo… He's our master." One of the men said shakily.

_Yukuzo?_

Seras heard laughing in her head that got louder and more insane. She took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand. Obviously Alucard had more information about this Yukuzo. Perhaps they kidnapped her to get to him?

"Get out. Before I kill you all." She snapped at them. The men began to back out, not being stupid enough to turn their backs on her. One man tripped and landed in a pile of splattered innards. He looked down slowly in horror, beginning to shake.

"Come on!" The other man said.

Just as they made it to the doorway black threads began to slide through the door. They all stopped and stared at the door in horror. There was no other way out! Seras simply stood there, knowing that these men were at their end. She had tried once, but there was no convincing their lives now.

They began to back up as Alucard materialized in front of them. Seras only stood there as there was screaming, the sounds of flesh being ripped apart and blood pouring to the floor like a bucket of water.

And then… it was quiet.

Alucard quietly walked over to Seras who was merely standing there.

"I gave them a chance to leave. I guess that was pointless." She muttered as he took the rest of the steps towards her. He was no longer in the suit he wore earlier, back to his regular red clothing. She felt his shadows wrapping around her, pressing her directly to his body. She let out a sigh of relief as she pressed her body towards his, feeling the shadows close in on her body further. She heard purring coming from Alucard in the silence of their embrace and closed her eyes for a moment.

"We must find Yukuzo." Alucard stated, loud and clear.

"Do you know who this person is and why he ordered his men to kidnap me?"

"Yukuzo is a man who likes to get insects to do his dirty work. Now it's time for him confront it himself."

Seras knew that this was all she was getting from him, and felt their bodies materialize to where their target was located.

* * *

Seras stepped around mauled and ripped body parts as she saw Alucard holding the head of the man named Yukuzo. She still didn't know who he was or what relationship he had with Alucard, but he obviously did the deed and killed the man.

The blood was everywhere, and it made her feel excited, and hyper. Her eyes zeroed to the head in Alucard's left hand, veins and flesh dangling from the neck. His back was turned to her but he knew that she was there. Seras' eyes flashed a bright crimson as she lifted her hand to her mouth and licked off the excess blood that was beginning to cake her nails and dry on her skin. She slowly walked towards him, the blood making everything seem more sharp to her senses. A light swing of her hips, she made it over towards Alucard.

Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist slowly from behind in more of a seductive manor than calming. She heard a dull 'thud' and saw the head of the man Yukuzo roll along the floor. His eyes were missing, Alucard had plucked them out with his claws before stepping on them with his feet. Seras had every moment etched completely in her head, and it did nothing else but _excite _her.

"_No, no please stop!" Yukuzo was on the floor, backing up until his back met the wall. Alucard was advancing on him quickly as his female was disposing of his guards. He knew that they would kill them off easily. Mere humans couldn't kill the No Life King and Queen. It was almost laughable. _

_Yukuzo let out a scream as he saw Alucard's claws came out and his two first fingers went straight for his eyes. Blood poured from the holes in his eyes caused by Alucard who grinned in delight. He began to shake as he raised his hands to try to pull Alucard's hands out._

"_Please! I beg of you! Spare me!" _

"_Spare you? A mere human tries to kidnap my female and asks me to spare them? I must admit Yukuzo, you're a brave man. But, this is where you die." Alucard's eyes turned a bright crimson as he ended his sentence. Alucard brought his hand back, a howling scream filling the room as he looked to his two extended claws. Two partially squished eyeballs were skewered onto his claws, blood and veins sticking to his hand. He shook his hand, the two eyes falling to the ground. Alucard took steps closer to Yukuzo, who was near death now. There was a squelching noise as Alucard stepped on the two eyeballs, now flattened by his large boots. He grabbed Yukuzo by the hair and lifted him up as he was gasping for air, gaping bloodied holes were his eyes once were. Seras had finished the last of the guards and now walked up beside Alucard. She brought her arm up, telling him to stop. Alucard looked to her, the only thing holding him back from a bezerker killing spree on the man. Kill him until there was nothing left to kill. _

_Alucard dropped Yukuzo to the ground, only moments before Seras shot forward with her single hand and ripped off his head. Blood sprayed all over the walls and both of the vampires who simply raveled in it all. Seras looked to the head of her captor and to Alucard who was looking at her with complete delight and unguarded lust. She shoved the head to his chest and looked back to the rest of his body. It was now slouched on the side, body obviously expired. _

"Alucard…" She purred out as she slid around until she was facing him. She looked up to him as he looked down to her. She pressed herself closer to him as her arms came around his waist again. Alucard's hand came under her chin, tilting her head up as he brought his head down and kissed her once again. They stood there in the butch of their kills, kissing heatedly as lust became to consume them.

Seras turned them around, Alucard releasing her lips and giving her an amused look. She pushed him to the wall, her body pressing to his. Alucard slid down the wall so they went to the floor. As he met the floor Seras looked down at him from his point between her slim legs. She then brought herself closer and slowly lowered herself so she was sitting on top of him. Her hands going to the nape of his neck as she tossed her hair to the side and brought her lips to his. She ground into him, hands sliding into his hair as she let out a breathy moan as he thrust up to her core. She tossed her head back as she felt his lips nipping and suckling at her neck in a worshiping manor.

'_Seras… My Seras Victoria…'_She heard him murmur in her head.

There was the murmuring of words between the two before they vanished into black vapor, the quiet sounds of Seras' voice echoing through the room of blood and slaughter.


End file.
